La diferencia
by EmmaNott
Summary: Astoria Greengrass y Draco Malfoy se ven obligados a casarse. Con todas sus diferencias tendrán que aprender a convivir.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, todos los personajes así como la historia original son propiedad de su autora J. .

* * *

Se miró al espejo. En el una hermosa chica de tez clara y enormes ojos verdes se veía reflejada. Lucía un bonito vestido blanco, quizás demasiado sencillo para el gusto de su futura familia. Todo en la habitación en la que se encontraba era hermoso, una enorme cama llena de peluches (un poco infantiles para los 18 años, casi 19, de la chica), las paredes de un tono morado muy claro llenas de posters, un suelo de madera cubierto por una suave y mullida alfombra blanca y una enorme puerta de cristal que daba paso a un gran balcón.

Pero la chica no parecía feliz. Por su mejilla corría una lagrima rebelde, porque a pesar de estar rodeada de esa cómoda habitación no volvería a dormir allí, y mucho menos volvería a estar con su familia.

Astoria Greengrass estaba a punto de casarse con el exmortífago Draco Malfoy.

Astoria se miraba una y otra vez en el espejo y lo único que quería era echar a correr sin un determinado destino. Simplemente correr. Ser libre de toda esa pesadez, de todos esos patrones que tenía que seguir, de todas sus obligaciones, huir de todo y de todos. Pero no podía. Cuando apenas tenía cuatro años y el joven Malfoy seis, sus padres habían hecho un "contrato" en el que dictaminaban que se casarían al haber acabado el colegio. Según la lógica de Astoria, los matrimonios concertados eran lo más estúpido del mundo pues, ¿cómo iba a casarse con alguien sin haberlo conocido? Claro está que en su caso si se conocían, pero en realidad sólo habían hablado un par de veces en algunas fiestas navideñas, ya que la joven Astoria se había negado a estudiar en Hogwarts y había decidido ir a Beauxbatons.

Y ahora, mirándose toda vestida de blanco, no podía dejar de pensar como odiaba a la familia Malfoy, por tener un hijo tan estúpido, y a sus padres, por haberla comprometido con él.

Alguien llamó a la puerta haciendo que Astoria saliese de sus cavilaciones y se secara su solitaria lágrima que ya llegaba por la barbilla.

- Estás realmente preciosa - le dijo con una sonrisa, mientras se acercaba a ella para abrazarla.

Astoria se dejó abrazar, sabía que su madre se había arrepentido de ese compromiso al enterarse de que Draco había sido mortífago, pero lo hecho, hecho está y el contrato se tenía que cumplir.

- Deberías maquillarte un poco - Astoria puso mala cara, realmente odiaba el maquillaje, pero después de que su madre dirigiera un mirada severa al tocador se arrastró con su vestido blanco hacía allí.

Su madre empezó a ponerle "potingues" en la cara mientras ella no hacia más que dejarse.

Después de esto hizo que se levantara y le arregló un poco el traje, para después salir y enfrentarse a todo. Enfrentarse a su nueva vida.

* * *

Vale, este capítulo lo publiqué hace bastante con otra cuenta (Silviustrix). Perdí la contraseña de la cuenta y del correo con el qual me creé la cuenta, he intentado recuperar la contraseña del correo pero me lo han bloqueado. No sé si tener dos cuentas está prohibido, pero igualmente la otra está inutilizable.

He corregido las faltas que he encontrado pero no he modificado nada. Sé que este capítulo es muy corto, pero es algo así cómo un prologo. Habrá más capítulos (unos diez, aprox.) pero no sé cuando los publicaré.

Gracias a las dos personas que dejaron un comentario en la otra publicación.

Gracias por leer y por favor, dejad un Review (animan mucho).


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** _Nada de esto me pertenece, todos los personajes así como la historia original son propiedad de su maravillosa autora J. K. Rowling._

* * *

Draco Malfoy estaba parado frente al altar, esperando a su futura esposa. Se sentía incómodo, todo el mundo le estaba mirando. Parecía que esperaran que la novia no se presentara, esperaban que lo dejaran plantado en el altar. Pero realmente todos los invitados sabían que eso no iba a pasar. Su matrimonio era de conveniencia y realmente les convenía. A él para limpiar un poco su apellido, a ella por el dinero.

Los Greengrass siempre habían tenido mucho dinero, incluso cuando los comprometieron. Pero una mala inversión unos años atrás les hizo perder la mayoría de sus ganancias. Si esto no hubiera pasado, las cosas habrían sido más fáciles, pues el compromiso se podría haber roto con facilidad.

Las razones de los Malfoy eran diferentes. A ellos les sobraban el dinero, pero su reputación había caído en picado. Habían elegido el bando equivocado en la guerra y ahora Lucius Malfoy estaba en Azkaban. Draco no se habría casado con Astoria por voluntad propia, pero su madre le había insistido mucho y para Draco, su madre era muy importante.

Y ahí estaba, de pie, delante de todas esas personas, vestido con su elegante traje de diseño. Tenía que reconocer que estaba nervioso, uno no se casaba todos los días y menos con una casi-desconocida.

Miró a la gente que estaba sentada, esperando ver que pasaba. Todos eran de familias sangre limpia, chicas que se casan con sus hermanos o primos para conservar la pureza. Idiotas. Antes creía en eso, en la pureza de la sangre, en que los "sangre limpia" eran mejores que los nacidos de muggle. Era un idiota. También estaban sus amigos, sus verdaderos amigos. Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini y Pansy Parkinson. Su amistad con Pansy empezó de una manera un tanto extraña, pues ella, mientras estaban en Hogwarts, había estado enamorada de él. Pero eso hacía tiempo que había pasado y ahora mantenía una relación con Blaise. Theodore estaba saliendo con la hermana de su futura esposa, Daphne. Una lastima para Draco, todo el mundo decía que Daphne era mucho más simpática, más guapa y más educada que Astoria, pero Theo y Daphne estaban enamorados, o algo así.

Si le preguntaban a él, el amor no existía. El aprecio, la atracción... Todas esas cosas sí, pero el amor no. Porque si el amor existía, ¿por qué la gente se divorciaba? ¿No se querían "eternamente"? Y tampoco entendía a esa gente que decía que sin la persona que amaba no podía vivir, no lo creía posible. Pero una cosa era no creer en el amor y otra muy diferente era casarse por compromiso. Quería ser libre, salir por ahí, ir de fiesta conocer a gente... No quedarse amargado en casa sin poder hacer nada por el simple hecho de estar casado. No, no quería casarse, pero ya no le quedaba otra.

Conocía a Astoria de las reuniones que sus padres hacían cuando él era pequeño, y la recordaba como una niña bastante antipática. Debía reconocer que ningún niño tenía su edad y por eso nadie quería jugar con ella, pero ella tampoco hacía nada por integrarse.

Miró otra vez hacia todas esa personas que estaban esperando. ¿Por qué tardaba tanto? A él no le importaría mucho que lo plantara, pero su familia quedaría fatal y sería el hazmerreír durante años. Visto así, prefería casarse. Y con esos pensamientos escuchó la melodía de la marcha nupcial.

Le sudaban las manos.

Miró hacia donde debería estar la futura señora Malfoy. Y la vio aparecer. Estaba guapa. Llevaba un vestido blanco. No entendía nada de moda ni cosas de esas, pero le pareció bonito, le quedaba bien. Un vestido palabra de honor, dejando ver sus marcadas clavículas. Pegado a su cintura y después cayendo con algo de vuelo, tampoco mucho, no parecía un pastel. En el vestido se podía ver un brillo cada ves que ella se movía, era una tela mágica. No llevaba pulseras, ni collares, ni pendientes ostentosos, simplemente llevaba unas pequeñas perlas en sus orejas. El pero lo llevaba suelto, pero con el flequillo (un flequillo largo, que seguramente le llegaba hasta la barbilla) recogido hacia atrás en una pequeña coleta. También llevaba enganchado un velo (algo que Draco odió) que llegaba prácticamente hasta el suelo. Estaba maquillada, pero muy poco, prácticamente ni se notaba.

La marcha nupcial seguía sonando y Astoria se iba acercando. Estaba muy nervioso. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía. Ese matrimonio era prácticamente falso, no debería importarle, y ahí estaba, muerto de nervios.

Astoria llegó a su lado, pero no lo miró. Lo entendía, ella seguramente estaba enamoradísima de un buen chico, un chico sin un tatuaje en su antebrazo, y pretendía casarse con él. Lo entendía, pero le parecía estúpido.

El hombre del Ministerio empezó hablar, y continuó hablando. Durante horas. Y llegó el momento de dar el "sí, quiero", aunque en realidad ninguno de los dos quería. Y después el beso. Draco sabía que Astoria ya había besado a chicos antes, pero esto era diferente. Ella estaba guapa, sí, pero no era su tipo. Se acerco, sin pensarlo mucho, poniendo sus manos en sus –ahora- sonrojadas mejillas. Y la besó. No sintió nada. No sintió las mariposas en el estomago y esas cosas que suponía que sentían todos los novios. Él no sintió nada porque no lo tenía que sentir.

Se separó y en ese momento pensó que se había casado con un tomate. No pudo evitar una sonrisa. Escuchó los aplausos de los invitados y pensó lo ridículo que se vería en ese momento.

Todo el mundo se acercó para felicitarles. Draco no entendió que felicitaban, cuando la boda era, prácticamente, una farsa, pero lo agradeció y lo dejó pasar. Se dirigieron a un gran salón para cenar. Habían decidido que sería mejor hacer la boda por la tarde, para así cenar en el convite y no comer, las comidas siempre se alargaban hasta la cena y era algo que Astoria había dicho que odiaba. El salón estaba decorado como toda la mansión, si bien alguna vez había sido un lugar oscuro, ya no quedaba nada de eso. Ventanas enormes estaban repartidas por todas las paredes de la habitación con largas cortinas, de un suave color salmón, que rozaban el suelo y por las que se podía ver el oscuro cielo. Mesas redondas distribuidas por todo el lugar menos por el centro, para poder bailar, con manteles color crema, cubertería de plata y vajilla que podía valer más que toda la casa de cualquier persona de la comunidad mágica normal corriente. Enormes lámparas con muchísimas velas y cristales brillantes alumbraban el lugar, y lo hacían parecer más resplandeciente.

Cuando todos los invitados estuvieron sentados (Narcisa había organizado toda la distribución de las mesas), Draco llevó a Astoria al centro de la sala, donde no habían mesas, y una suave melodía empezó a sonar. Draco era un excelente bailarín, le habian enseñado desde pequeño, pero de Astoria no se podía decir lo mismo, aunque quiza fuera por los nervios.

- Relájate, ¿quieres? O haremos el ridículo – le dijo Draco en un susurro, prácticamente sin mover los labios, para que nadie lo escuchara.

Astoria lo miró con mala cara, era un estúpido, un pedante y un egocéntrico . Y pensó que tendría que soportarlo durante toda su vida. Quiso pegarle un pisotón y salir corriendo, llegar a su casa y llorar durante toda la noche.

Pero ahora solo quedaba una cosa. Que uno de los dos muriese pronto.

* * *

_Hey, he vuelto (?) Es gracioso porque en realidad tenía este capítulo (corto como el otro, sí, pero es que no me da para más) escrito desde hace meses y meses, pero en su momento no lo publiqué y se me olvidó. Pues... Eso. Ahí está. Sé que este fic no es muy genial ni nada, pero es el primero (y seguramente el último, porque al ritmo que voy...) y agradezco a la gente que le da una oportunidad, en serio, gracias. _

_También gracias a las tres personas que dejaron en su día un Review, pusieron la historia en favoritos o esas cosas._


End file.
